Humano
Humanos eram uma espécie bípede com simetria bilateral nativa do planeta Coruscant. Eram normalmente encontrados espalhados pela galáxia, desde mundos como Naboo até lugares desérticos como Tatooine. Humanos eram conhecidos por engajarem em diferentes atividades, como política e caça de recompensas. Algumas espécies que apresentavam estrutura esquelética semelhante a dos humanos eram apelidados de "humanoides". Biologia e aparência Os seres humanos eram uma espécie inteligente que se originou em Coruscant, mas poderia ser encontrada em muitos outros planetas em toda a galáxia, incluindo Naboo, Tatooine e Alderaan. Eles eram seres bípedes com uma simetria bilateral, tendo uma frente e uma extremidade traseira, bem como uma vantagem e desvantagem. Seu corpo era composto por um tronco com uma cabeça e quatro membros presos a ele. Os membros superiores, ou braços, terminavam em mãos que tinham cinco dedos cada; Os inferiores, chamados de pernas, terminavam em pés. Os dedos humanos tinham múltiplos pontos de articulação, e um deles era um polegar opositor que permitia manipulação fina. Finalmente, eles tinham uma cabeça empoleirada em cima de seu torso. Muitas outras espécies, incluindo Twi'leks, os Mon Calamari ou Zygerrianos, foram referidas como "humanoides" por causa de sua semelhança estrutural com os seres humanos. Em comparação com os Wookiees de Kashyyyk, os humanos tinham cabelos pequenos em seus corpos. A maior parte estava concentrada no couro cabeludo, bem como nas porções inferiores dos rostos da maioria dos machos, embora essas regiões freqüentemente fossem raspadas em vários padrões, seja para higiene ou auto-expressão (tiras de cabelo concentrado, denominadas "sobrancelhas" "também estavam localizados acima dos olhos, e eram usados na comunicação não-verbal). Os tons de pele humana variavam de marrom escuro, através de tons mais claros, até pálidos... A pele da maioria dos seres humanos nativos de Lothal tinha um brilho de cobre. Os olhos humanos vieram em tons de azul, verde ou marrom. Ocasionalmente, seres humanos com olhos roxos ou até vermelhos poderiam ser encontrados. A altura média dos seres humanos foi um pouco abaixo de 1,85 metros. Como as gargantas das duas espécies eram muito diferentes, os humanos eram fisicamente incapazes de falar a língua dos Wookiees. Em comparação com a maioria das outras espécies, o sentido do olfato dos seres humanos era bastante subdesenvolvido. Como muitas outras espécies, os seres humanos podem ser sensíveis A Força, uma energia misteriosa que ligava todos os seres vivos na galáxia e deu poderes especiais para quem aprendesse a manipulá-la. Sociedade e cultura Embora os seres humanos pudessem ocupar uma variedade de empregos, desde políticos até caçadores de recompensas ou fazendeiros de umidade, eles não podiam trabalhar como corredores de pod. Anakin Skywalker foi o único humano que pode competir. Existiam muitos grupos planetários de humanos com suas próprias culturas, como os Alderaanianos, os Mandalorianos e os Pamarthenos. História Políticos, escravos e até mesmo dos Cavaleiros Jedi, muitos humanos mudaram o curso da história. Sheev Palpatine, o Lorde Sith que fundou o autocrático Império Galáctico que governou a galáxia por mais de duas décadas, era um humano de Naboo. Muitos membros da Aliança para Restauração da República, incluindo seus membros fundadores, Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, e sua filha adotada Leia Organa também eram humanos. O Império Galáctico era conhecido por favorecer os humanos à custa de espécies exóticas. O governo do Império e as Forças Militares Imperiais eram dominados por seres humanos. Durante a Era do Império, alguns humanos como o diretor de atletismo Lothaliano, Janus Fhurek, abrigaram atitudes xenófobas em relação aos alienígenas e pensaram que sua fisiologia alienígena lhes dava uma vantagem injusta sobre os jogadores de gravar humanos. Humanos na galáxia Como Duros, os seres humanos eram uma das espécies coloniais mais bem sucedidas, tendo migrado e adaptado para dominar uma variedade de mundos. Suas culturas diversas fora de Coruscant incluíram Mandaloriano, Naboo, Ming Po, Alderaaniano, Corelliano, Pamartheno, Chalactano e Chandrilano. Embora os seres humanos tendessem a considerar sua grande adaptabilidade como uma habilidade, os alienígenas às vezes lhes reprovavam a propagação de toda a galáxia, forçando-se sobre os ecossistemas de que não pertenciam. Burta, uma fêmea Krish, manteve o ponto de vista, que ela defendeu veementemente contra Jyn Erso. Membros Conhecidos * Alecia Beck A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca * Berch Teller Tarkin (romance) * Caluan Ematt * Delia Leighton * Han Solo * Hove * Kendal Ozzel * Leia Organa * Luke Skywalker * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Sheev Palpatine Aparições *''The Phantom Menace'' Golden Book *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte III'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte IV'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte V'' * *''Attack of the Clones'' Golden Book * *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte I'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu 3'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu 4'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu 5'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Four'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' * *''Revenge of the Sith'' Golden Book *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Parte II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Parte I'' *"No Good Deed..." *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7: Legacy's End, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: Legacy's End, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9'' *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Parte III: Pivot'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Parte IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' * * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Star Wars: Thrawn'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' * *Filme sem título de Han Solo * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epilogue: Haunt'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Rogue One—Cassian & K-2SO Special'' * * *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Secret Mission'' *''Rogue One, Parte I'' *''Rogue One, Parte II'' *''Rogue One, Parte III'' *''Rogue One, Parte IV'' *''Rogue One, Parte V'' *''Rogue One, Parte VI'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''''A New Hope'' Golden Book'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Trapped in the Death Star!'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''A Leader Named Leia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Princesa Leia, Parte I'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Princesa Leia, Parte II'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte III'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte IV'' *''Princesa Leia, Parte V'' * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Chewbacca, Parte I'' *''Chewbacca, Parte II'' *''Chewbacca, Parte III'' *''Chewbacca, Parte IV'' *''Chewbacca, Parte V'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 1'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *"Coda" *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Ataca, Parte VI'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Parte I'' *"The Misadventures of Triple-Zero and Beetee" *''Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Parte II'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Doutora Aphra 1: Aphra, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 2: Aphra, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 3: Aphra, Parte III'' *''Doutora Aphra 4: Aphra, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 5: Aphra, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 6: Aphra, Parte VI'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doutora Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doutora Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Parte I'' *''Doutora Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Parte III'' *''Doutora Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Parte IV'' *''Doutora Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Parte V'' *''Doutora Aphra 14'' *''Doutora Aphra 15'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte III'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – Storms of Crait'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Parte I'' *''Lando, Parte II'' *''Lando, Parte III'' *''Lando, Parte IV'' *''Lando, Parte V'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte III'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' * * *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' * * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Use the Force!'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte II'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte III'' * * *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' * * *''Legado de Sangue'' *''Phasma'' * * *"The Perfect Weapon" *"All Creatures Great and Small" *"The Face of Evil" *"True Love" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * * *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *"SaBBotage" *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Parte III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Parte IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Parte V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Parte VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Parte II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Parte III'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 21'' *''Poe Dameron 22'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' * * * *''Captain Phasma, Parte I'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte II'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte III'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte IV'' * *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' novelization *''Rey's Journey'' *''Rose and Finn's Mission'' *''Star Wars'': Episode IX *''Tarkin'' *''A Resistência Renasce'' }} Não canônicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Parte the First'' *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' Fontes *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Star Wars: Rey's Survival Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' * * * * * * }} Referências